gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter V (Ratbrute)
Street Fighter V will be the fifth entry in the main series, following the events shortly after Street Fighter III. Available for the Xbox 360, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PC, PS Vita and PlayStation 3 systems, this game is the first 2D title in almost 12–13 years after Street Fighter III, and utilizes graphics more similar to Guilty Gear this time around, with official artwork by Daisuke Ishiwatari and direction by Kasuhiro Tsuyachiya (who is currently handling Asura's Wrath). Street Fighter V features 59 returning characters; there are also 3 new fighters and 17 characters who are DLC-only. The playable sub-bosses, Gill, Helly, and then the final boss, Abyss (taking Gill's place as the leader of the Illuminati), are in the final stage of Story Mode. Battle System Battle System from Street Fighter X Tekken (Team and Group Battle) Create Menu *Color Editor (like SFXT) *Create Street Fighter (new) List of Characters Returning Characters *Ryu (including "Evil Ryu" as an unlockable palette swap) *Ken Masters *Alex *Dudley *Yang *Yun *Necro *Elena *Sean Matsuda *Ibuki *Oro *Hugo *Urien *Akuma (including "Shin Akuma" and "Oni Akuma" as unlockable palette swaps) *Remy *Makoto *Chun Li (with an alternated outfit from Alpha Series) *Crimson Viper *Juni *Julie *Poison *Twelve *Q *Dan Hibiki *Sakura Kasugano *Blanka *Sagat *Cammy *Balrog *Vega *M.Bison (including "Bison II" from SF EX 3) *Guile *Abel *Dee Jay *Retsu *Geki *Eagle *Juri Han *Mike *Lee *Birdie *Rufus *Adon *Dhalsim *E. Honda *Zangief *El Fuerte *T. Hawk *Fei Long *Guy *Rose *Sodom *Rolento *R. Mika *Karin Kanzuki *Cody *Maki Genryusai *Gen *Charlie ('''Nash '''in Japan) Sub-Bosses *Gill (can be unlocked and playable in Arcade, Versus, Training, Tag Team, and Online modes after beating him on the Hard difficulty in Story Mode) *Helly - The 2nd Sub-boss, A Flaming, Fire, Demon And Abyss's Younger Brother. He Learned All The Fighters Moves From His Older Brother, Abyss. (can be unlocked after beating him on the Very Hard difficulty in Story Mode) (CV: Rikiya Koyama) Guest Characters *Hitomi (from Dead or Alive) *Lisa/La Mariposa (from Dead or Alive) *Xiaoyu (from Tekken) *Momiji (from Dead or Alive) The New Generation of Fighters *Volt Shunonaki: A blind child prodigy who has been a master swordsman for the months that have passed. He sets on a quest to find the one and only Ryu and battle him once and for all! (CV: Mayumi Tanaka) *Gore: A humanoid-like creature with a savage appearance, but an overall gentle heart. He knows the Illuminati are the ones who created this incident and must kill them before they enslave those not in the organization. He has a white scar coming from his right eye that was part of the incident. (CV: Unsho Ishizuka) *Alice & Bluud: Two companions that are inseparable. Alice is a teenage Dhampir with no real self-confidence and strong emotions, and Bluud is, of course, a vampiric demon that has DNA similar to that of Necro, albeit a bit more bulkier and darker in color. (CV: Isshin Chiba - Bluud; Nana Mizuki - Alice) Final Boss *Abyss: Helly Older Brother, The true leader and brains of the Illuminati, And having been abandoned from the organization for many years. He has a need for violence and war, and could care less about Gill's sympathy, as shown when nearly killing him after you defeat the former as a sub-boss. Abyss is actually an intellectual being from Hell, having absorbed and learned all of the fighter's moves while watching their every move! (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) DLC content *Ingrid *Skullomania *Pullum Purna *C. Jack *Kairi (from Street Fighter EX 3) *Area *Allen Snider *Garuda *Darun *Blair *Doctrine Dark *Shadowgeist *Vulcano Rosso *Nanase *Sharon *Hayate *Ace (with Move Editor) Console Exclusive *Avatar (Xbox 360) *Master Chief (Halo 4 attire; Xbox 360) *Kratos (Mortal Kombat (2011) attire; PlayStation 3) *Jak (Jak 3 attire; PlayStation 3) *Mii (Wii U/3DS/Wii) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero GX attire; Wii U/3DS) *Young Cricket (Warioware Smooth Moves attire; Wii U/3DS) Trivia *Nearly all of the members from Shadoloo do not appear in this game, but are mentioned by Cammy in her Story Mode playthrough *Much of the music for Street Fighter V were actually music pieces from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, and even Street Fighter EX 3, this time now as new arrangement versions to set itself apart from the Street Fighter IV soundtrack. Category:Xbox games Category:Wii U games Category:3DS games Category:Console Category:Fighting Category:PlayStation games Category:PC games Category:2D Category:Multiplayer Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:"T" Rated Category:"T" rated Category:Fighting Games